11) The Fib
"'11) The Fib" '''is the first official (and only canon) episode of ''The Knight Shift: End Times. Synopsis Some time after his escape from the Infernous, the former Arkn knight Ellpagg once again finds himself trapped in The Carver's domain. Summary A series of opening texts reveals that after escaping the Infernous, Ellpagg went on a rampage, slaughtering the entire Arkn and Dekn viewing audience of the Cloud9 steam who had watched his torment. For the next several weeks, there were numerous sightings of the former Arkn knight. Due to Ellpagg's abusive treatment, Michael Knight, his Guarded Human, decided to align himself with the Dekn rather than remaining neutral; because of this, Ellpagg had detached himself from Michael as a Guardian. Unfortunately, Ellpagg's absence allowed Persophelus Crow to move in and declare himself Michael's new Guardian, instructing him to (among other things) trap and kill Arkn. Upon hearing about Crow's recent activities, Ellpagg has embarked for Michael's house to confront Crow.... As the episode begins in earnest, Ellpagg has been waylaid by The Carver; convinced that they are two ordinary humans on their way to a costume party, he makes his way to Michael's with The Carver in the passenger's seat. When they arrived at the house, they enter the Infernous through Michael's Garage. After the door closes behind them, sealing them inside, Ellpagg remarks that there doesn't seem to be anyone else at the "party"; to uphold the ruse, Carver gives Ellpagg a rubber mask version of his knight's helmet, and dons a paper mask of Alex Winter's face as his own "costume". After some banter and goofing around, Carver punches Ellpagg in the face, knocking him to the ground. This awakens the real Ellpagg, and the two of them fight. Ellpagg is unprepared, and suffers a vicious beat-down that leaves him bleeding. The Carver tells Ellpagg that he never truly escaped from the Infernous, and has actually been trapped there with him the entire time. He also informs him that (among other things) he forced him to cut his hair as a sign of the "upcoming war". Finally, Ellpagg loses patience after The Carver mocks his father Uriel, calling him a "wimp" and claiming that he's still in the Infernous somewhere being tortured. Ellpagg violently beats Carver, knocking him out on the floor. Moments later, the real Carver enters the Garage through a side door. Confused, Ellpagg looks back to the fallen Carver, finding only a smashed orange in his place (revealing that Ellpagg has actually been interacting with a shade). After holding a mock funeral for the orange, Carver subjects Ellpagg to more shenanigans. He admits that everything Ellpagg was told by the shade is a lie, and that he can't trust anything he hears. However, he can't resist tricking Ellpagg one last time, telling him that the exit to the Garage can be found inside a garbage bin. The picture cuts to black for several seconds. Abruptly, a red-tinted video appears, showing Redgrave clad in a black hoodie. Redgrave tells The Carver to reconsider his offer, urging him to "think about what those scrolls could create – a whole new existence, perhaps." Continuity * "11) The Fib" takes place between the Michael's Camera episodes "at this point im literally a guardian whore" and "(1) Your Perfect World". (This was confirmed on DeathlyLogic's personal Tumblr.) * The Carver bears the appearance of Luke Anton, the human who previously acted as his vessel in .Reality. * It's implied that The Carver used his memory-suppressing abilities on Ellpagg to convince him that they're two ordinary human friends headed to a "costume party". This is the same method he previously used to get Ellpagg to enter the Infernous at the start of his imprisonment."[The Knight|[1 The Knight]]", The Knight Shift. * Mind-wiped Ellpagg laughingly comments on how "horrifying" Carver/Ed's Alex Winter mask is. This makes sense, as the mask is Carver's way of mocking Uriel and the time he spent in the Infernous, as well as a reference to the Alex Winter of Timeline B (who was a convicted killer on death row, and likely did inspire some costumes). * The episode features the first conspicuous use of The Carver's shading abilities. He previously used them in a far less obvious manner in The Knight Shift. * The "upcoming war" The Carver mentions is the Arkn Civil War. TKS: ET was intended to lead into the story arc; after the arc (and series) were cancelled, the remark was retconned to be a reference to the final battle between the Arknangels and The Carver. Appearances Individuals * Ellpagg / The Knight * Shade Carver / "Ed" * Luke Anton (Referenced only) * The Carver * Uriel (Mentioned only) Species * Arkn (Mentioned only) ** Arknangels (Mentioned only) * Dekn Locations * .Reality ** Michael's House * The Infernous ** The Garage Events * Arkn Civil War (Mentioned only) Items and Artifacts * Shading Quotes Notes and Trivia Production * The episode was written and produced by DeathlyLogic, with assistance from Zayne V. It is currently the only fully produced canon episode of TKS: ET. * The episode was filmed entirely in DeathlyLogic's garage (and the surrounding neighborhood). * Much of Zayne V's dialogue was improvised on the spot, including the "orange funeral". During the scene, DL can be heard struggling to hide his laughter. * The Carver Shade being reduced to a smashed orange is a visual pun: he was "beaten to a pulp". Pop Culture References * The song playing in the radio as The Carver and Ellpagg are driving to Michael's house is an instrumental cover of "Sweet Dreams Are Made of These" (the leitmotif for The Infernous). * While tormenting Ellpagg, The Carver wears a replica of Freddy Krueger's clawed glove. Misc. * Despite being set during Season 3 of Michael's Camera, "11) The Fib" was part of the Arknthology Act III playlist. * The episode was lost in April 2019, when its YouTube channel (which was also the channel used for The Knight Shift) was closed due to legal claims by an outside party. References Category:The Knight Shift: End Times episodes Category:Deleted Material